Headmaster's Discovery
by Loving Doctor Kadowaki
Summary: During his normal watch, the Headmaster discovers something that leads to the best night of his life.


Crickets were chirping as a guard walked down the halls of Balamb Garden. Noting that everything was peaceful, he suddenly became concerned as he walked by the infirmary. It sounded as if someone was screaming bloody murder, but really it was just Kadowaki masturbating.

This guard wasn't no ordinary guard. This guard was Headmaster Cid. Fat and curious, he entered the infirmary hoping he'd get to see something sexual gratifying. Lord knows Edea or whatever the fuck her name is never pleases his ass.

He entered the infirmary quietly, and looked around the corner in the doorway. There he saw Kadowaki spreading her massive thighs apart, and cramming what appeared to be a chocobo egg into her carol. The Headmaster's crotch began to tingle, and a tiny little bud began to rise in his brown trousers and depends. His butt tightened as he got excited over Kadowaki's hardcore masturbation.

Kadowaki stopped instantly, and got up to go to the bathroom. She crouched in the middle of the hallway and took a shit. The smell intoxicated Cid, and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to fuck Kadowaki.

"Oh hello Headmaster!" said Kadowaki as she rubbed her nipples and admired her huge pile of shit on the floor. "Need a changing?" Headmaster blushed, as he took another shit into his depends and nodded embarrassingly. Headmaster got onto the bed as Kadowaki strapped his hands and legs onto the bed, so he couldn't move. Sometimes he had a habit of wiggling around and spreading feces everywhere. Once Headmaster was strapped down, Kadowaki clapped her hands. A couple of minutes later, Seifer and Squall entered the infirmary naked, while doing the tango.

"Are you ready to give Headmaster an exam? Punish him for all the SHIT he's put you through?" said Kadowaki angrily, as Seifer and Squall stared at Headmaster. They nodded and licked their lips, as they began to strip Headmaster. They took off his adult diaper, and then began to give him the biggest exam of his life. As seifer began to give Headmaster a blowjob, while his face constantly hit the shit, Squall screwed seifer from behind. Aroused, Kadowaki clapped again, and then Irvine and Quistis came in. Quistis had massive tits, since she just came out of breast surgery. Her triple GGG really made a statement! Kadowaki farted in delight as they entered the room. Irvine was in the mood for shaving his pubic hairs. But he didn't want to do it with a razor, he wanted to do it with somebody's tongue. At the clap of Kadowaki's hands, Zell walked in carrying the drunken selphie, who had just started her period. She shot blood clots out of her crotch like beebee bullets, and everybody began to laugh as she was so drunk she didn't know what she was doing. Zell, being a flaming homosexual, began to shave Irvine's pubic hairs with his tongue. He attached Kadowaki's probe finger onto his tongue which then began to shave Irvine's love bush. Irvine squealed delight as he pissed in Zell's face. Zell enjoyed every minute of it.

Rinoa wanted Angelo to fuck her at this moment. Rinoa was in the closet the whole time humping Angelo, who was being unresponsive to Rinoa's needs. Rinoa was tired of the damn dog, and was going to kill it if it didn't fuck her insanely at the moment. Kadowaki saw Rinoa's frustration, and gave the dog a shot to give it rabies. It began to fuck Rinoa insanely while tearing off her flesh.

Kadowaki moaned in delight. The room smelled excellent. Headmaster was about to burst, Seifer's face was covered in shit, Squall had burst ed twice already, selphie continued to rub herself in menstrual blood, Quistis milked her breasts and Irvine had a clean crotch. Kadowaki clapped her hands again as Kiros and Raijin, the local niggas, walked in the room.

"Excuse me," said Kiros "but we are black and from africia. Horny we are and we need to FUCK." Kadowaki smiled in a horny fashion.

"RIGHT AWAY BITCH!"

She killed them by shoving her diseased crotch into their mouths. The niggas weren't used to these diseases, so the began to speak in clicks and Kadowaki was NOT happy. She farted in ANGER as the whole infirmary rumbled.

Kadowaki walked to her desk while everybody was fucking each other. She found an odd shaped looking notebook and began to read it. She began to read the most erotic of all stories and she began to feel her breast in the process, the story became too much for her and she fell onto the floor onto her knees rubbing her breast massively. She began to cum and she barfed gravy onto Selphie due to such a huge heavy orgasm.

"Oooh myyy god!!!" panted Kadowaki. Everybody stopped and looked. They've neva seen Kadowaki so shakened up before. Concerned, they all asked what was the matter. "Who wrote these magnificent stories!! I've neva had this huge of an orgasm since Selphie was sober!"

A shadow appeared in the doorway. Somebody walked in with a huge dildo strapped to there forehead. "I wrote those stories, slut."

It was a woman named Lulu. She had the most huge breasts every, and she began to breast wrestle Quistis. Suddenly, Kadowaki began to cry in pain. "I'm going to explode!!!!!!"

She then got all on floors and poop sprayed everybody. Everybody laughed like they were on a nerdy sitcom, and licked each other off. It was an excellent night, and Kadowaki in the morning made sure everybody got their daily exam.


End file.
